Un sentiment inconnue
by Toka La Shinigamii
Summary: Que ce passe t'il lorsque la capitaine de la deuxième division ressent un sentiment encore inconnu envers une personne dont elle ne pense pas être digne. Et ce depuis qu'elle a été sauvé et soignée par cette personne. Elle ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive, et en a peur Soi Fon x Yoruichi. Ceci est un Yuri ceux à qui ça ne plaît pas ne pas cliquer.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello ^^**_

 _ **C'est ma première fanfic. Oui c'est un Yuri mais je trouve ce couple trop kawaii *.* en plus Soi Fon est ma perso préféré tout manga confondue et Yoruichi ma deuxième. Merci de la pas critiquer svp merci ^^. J'espère que l'histoir va vous plaire. Elle est déjà écrite et fini mais selon vos commentaires je pourrais la modifier pour qu'elle vous plaise plus .**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: Les personnages et l'univers de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo  
**_  
 _ **Un sentiment inconnue.**_

 _ **Chapitre 1: Comment tout à commencé**_

 _Soi Fon était en mission sur terre. Elle était assigné à l'élimination des hollows, elle portait une cape et une capuche noir._

-Ou sont t'ils ? _Ce demanda Soi Fon._

 _Après encore un moment de recherche elle en repère un. Elle se dirigea vers lui, mais ils étaient finalement 5, elle en élimina 3. Puis une dizaine d'autre. Apparurent, elle continua de les abattres, mais soudain un Menos apparu de nul part, et lui lança un célo, juste derrière elle.  
_  
-Merde ! _Jura Soi Fon qui n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver_

 _Le celo la frappa de plein fouet, puis le hollow la frappa de son point, et l'envoya au sol, du sang coula alors de sa bouche. Elle était à terre, elle commençait à perdre connaissance. Un hollow allait frapper la jeune fille à terre, lorsque soudain une silhouette apparue, et arrêta le poing de ce dernier, elle ne pu voir de qui il s'agissait avant de perdre connaissance._

 _Plus tard._

 _Soi Fon se sentait mal elle avait chaud et la lumière l'éblouissait , elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle vit une silhouette au dessus d'elle mais elle avait les yeux embrumés par la fièvre. La silhouette posa une serviette froide sur le front de la jeune femme au cheveux de jais. La personne semblait lui parler, mais la jeune capitaine ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle lui disait. Finalement elle referma les yeux et se rendormis. Plus tard elle rouvrit à nouveau les yeux mais sa fièvre semblait avoir baissé._

-Tu est réveillé ? _Demanda une voix_

 _Soi Fon regardais la source de cette voix. Il s'agissait de son ancien maître Yoruichi._

-Yoruichi... sama ...? _Demanda faiblement Soi Fon, elle avait du mal à reconnaître la silhouettes à cause de ces yeux encore embrumés._

 _Cette dernière qui vit que Soi Fon avait enfin complètement repris ces esprits, se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Elle posa sa main sur son front.  
_  
-Ta fièvre semble avoir baissé . Comment tu te sens ? _Demanda t'elle d'une voix douce.  
_  
-Ça peut aller mieux... _Fit Soi Fon en se redressant. Mais elle grimaça à la douleur qu'elle ressentit._

-Fais doucement. Tu a plusieurs côtes cassés. _Fit doucement la femme à la peau matte.  
_  
-Ou suis je ? _Demanda la femme au yeux argent perdu._

-Au magasin d'Urahara.

-Alors c'est vous, qui avez arrêtez le coup du Hollow ?

-Oui mais quand je suis arrivée tu étais déjà à terre.

~ _Flash Back~_

 _Yoruichi se promenait. Elle sentie le reiatsu de beaucoup de hollows.  
_  
-Ça fait beaucoup au même endroit. Je vais voir ce qui ce passe. _Pensa la femme au yeux dorée._

 _Elle se dirigea vers la source du reiatsu. Une fois arrivé elle vit un shinigami, vêtu d'une cape et capuche noir, il était à terre.  
_  
-Hey ! Shinigami relève toi !

 _Ce dernier ne réagissent pas, visiblement inconscient, mais un hollow allait le frapper, elle sauta agilement et arrêta le coup puis tua le hollow. Elle se retourna pour voir comment allait le shinigami, elle s'approcha et se mit à genou devant le corp inanimé. Il s'agissait visiblement d'une femme de l'omitsuki, puis elle pris la shinigami dans ces bras, et lui enleva sa capuche. Elle fut choqué de voir de qui il s'agissait._

-Soi Fon ?! _Fit Yoruichi choqué. Il s'agissait bien de son ancienne élève._

 _Soudain elle entendit le crie des hollow. Elle reposait délicatement la jeune capitaine à terre puis, la femme chat attaqua le Menos et les autre hollow avant de retourner auprès de la shinigami. Elle examina rapidement ces blessures avant de la prendre dans ses bras et se diriger vers le magasin d'Urahara._

-Déjà rentré- _Fit le marchand qui remarqua quelqu'un dans les bras de la femme ..._ Soi Fon ?! _Fit Urahara étonné._

-Oui je l'ai trouver dans une zone où se trouvait énormément de hollows. _Fit la Shihoin en regardant sa protégée dans ces bras_.

-Tu peux monter en haut il y a tout ce qui faut pour la soignée.

-Très bien merci. _Répondit elle avec un léger sourire envers son ami._

 _Une fois en haut elle lui enleva sa cape puis l'a soigna. Celle ci avait plusieurs côtes cassés ces organes interne était atteint et elle avait quelques blessures externe. Elle ouvrit le kimono de son ancienne élève et posa ses main sur le ventre de cette dernière. Elle envoya alors du reiatsu pour soigner les organes interne de la jeune capitaine._

-Voilà ça devrait être bon. _Fit elle à voix basse_

 _Soudain Kisuke entra dans la pièce.  
_  
-Comment va t'elle ? _Demanda ce dernier  
_  
-Ça devrait aller. Ces blessures ne sont pas mortel. Il lui faut du repos maintenant.

-Très bien je te laisse alors. Si il y a quoi que ce soit prévient moi. _Puis Kisuke sortis de la pièce_

 _Yoruichi remarqua que la jeune femme montait en température, et sa respiration était haletante. Elle posa sa main sur le front de cette dernière, et grimaça. Elle sortit de la pièce, puis revint avec une bassine d'eau froide et une serviette humide. Elle dégagea ensuite délicatement la frange de la capitaine, puis lui posa la serviette sur le front. Un peu plus tard Soi Fon ouvrir les yeux, Yoruichi remis la serviette fraîche sur le front de cette dernière._

 _-_ Tu est réveillé ? _Demanda t'elle doucement_

 _Celle ci ne répondit pas. Yoruichi remarqua que sa fièvre était encore trop élevée, pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Puis la jeune shinigami se rendormit. Yoruichi s'assit sur une chaise. Plus tard Soi Fon se réveilla à nouveau._

 _~Fin du Flach back~_

-Je vois... _Fit Soi Fon._

-Tu devrais te reposer. _Fit la femme au cheveux violets._

 _Soi Fon était fatigué, inconsciemment elle se laissa aller, et s'endormit après quoi, Yoruichi sortis de la pièce, et descendit.  
_  
-Ah, Yoruichi-san elle va mieux ? _Demanda Kisuke_

-Oui elle c'est réveiller mais elle se repose maintenant. _Fit Yoruichi en descendant les escalier._

 _Yoruichi se jeta dans le fauteuil en soupirant.  
_  
-Qu'y a t'il? _Demanda Kisuke_

-Oh rien, sa me remémore des souvenires...

-Ahhh oui, c'est vrais que ta petite garde du corps à bien changé. _Fit Kisuke avec un large sourire_

-Oui, et maintenant, elle a un caractère bien à elle. _Fit Yoruichi avec un léger rire.  
_  
-Ça oui, il vaut mieux, ne pas la contrarier. _Fit Kisuke en avec un léger rire.  
_  
 _Plus tard Soi Fon c'était à nouveaux réveiller. Elle était gêné d'être ici. Et puis elle avait un sentiment étrange au fond d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais ressentie cela. Et ce sentiment empirait dès qu'elle pensa à Yoruichi._

-Arrête de penser à ça, sa doit surement être la fièvre. _Pensa elle perdu.  
_  
-Je ferais mieux de partir. Pensa la jeune femme. _Elle se releva mais perdit l'équilibre et vacilla. Puis quelqu'un l'a rattrapa délicatement._

-Tu ne devrais pas encore te lever... _Fit calmement une voix_.

-Vous ?! _Fit Soi Fon énerver_.

 _ **Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu :D Un petit commentaire me ferait très plaisirs. Dites moi ce qui vous plaît mais surtout ce qui ne vous plait pas. Merci beaucoup. Et d'après vous qui est-ce ? :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ^^ Voilà la suite j'espère que la fic vous plait. Laissé un commentaire svp TvT ca me ferais plaisire. Merci à la personne qui suit ma fic *.* (Mdr XD). Désolé pour le retard. J'espère que la fic vous plait. Bonne lecture et surtout BONNE FÊTES ! 3 joyeux Noël et bonne année ^^

Chapitre 2: Douleur passé.

-Vous ?... Urahara! Fit Soi Fon énerver.

-Houla... C'est vrais que tu ne m'apprécie guère. Fit Kisuke

-Lâchez moi ! Ordonna la capitaine de la deuxième division frustré

-Oui oui, attend une minute.

Urahara l'aida alors à se remettre dans le lit. Celle ci grimaça alors de douleur.

-Ah, ta plaie c'est visiblement rouverte. Fit Kisuke. En effet une tache rouge se formait doucement sur le kimono de la jeune femme au niveau du ventre.

-Ce n'est rien. Répondit Froidement la jeune femme au cheveux de jais, en posant une main sur sa plaie.

-Si, il faut vérifier que ça ne soit pas grave. Malheureusement Yoruichi n'est pas la

-Ne me touche même pas ! Fit froidement la jeune femme.

-Ce n'est pas du tout mon intention. Fit l'homme avec un sourire, en essayant de la calmer.

Elle se releva brusquement, et prit l'homme au col. Elle failli quelques secondes à cause de la douleur, ce que remarqua Kisuke, mais elle se remit rapidement droite.

-Doucement ! Tu est trop faible pour ça, de plus ta blessure semble être douloureuses. Fit Kisuke ayant maintenant perdu son sourire.

-Vous ne comprenez donc pas ?! Je vous hais. Ne m'approchez pas ! Fit la jeune femme, se laissant emporté par la colère. Elle perdait rarement le contrôle d'elle même. Mais devant cette homme, elle ne pouvait se retenir. Ce que compris de suite Kisuke.

-Calme toi Soi Fon... Fit l'homme d'un ton calme.

-Pourquoi ne montrée vous jamais la moindre expression ?! Tout tout est à cause de vous !

-Je comprend parfaitement ta colère... Mais ce n'est pas le moment pour se battre.

Soi Fon ressera son emprise sur l'homme au getas.

-Vous... Vous m'avez enlever ce que j'avais de plus chère… La voix de la jeune femme était fébrile, à peine audible.

-Je m'en excuse. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Mais surtout, calme toi tu saigne trop. En effet au pied de la capitaine ce trouvais une petite flaque de sang. Il savait qu'il ne la calmerait pas aussi facilement

-Laissez moi ! Vous n'avez rien à me dire !

Soudain Yoruichi qui venait d'arriver, entendit le bruit qui venait d'en haut. Elle monta l'escalier, et arriva à l'encadrement de la porte. La elle vit Kisuke épingler contre le mur par Soi Fon. Celle-ci était tellement énervé, qu'elle ne remarqua pas le reatsu de la Shihôin. Yoruichi remarqua aussi la flaque de sang par terre. Kisuke, lui, remarqua l'arrivée de son amie. Et lui fit un léger signe de tête pour lui dire que ce n'était rien.

-Vous m'avez enlevez tout ! Tout ce que j'aimais et vous vous comportez comme si de rien était ! La voix de la petite capitaine devenait plus tremblante. A ces mots, Yoruichi senti un tressaillement dans sa poitrine et son coeur se serrer. Elle sentait la douleur dans la voix de la jeune femme. Une douleur incommensurable. Mais elle se ressaisit.

Soi Fon baissait la tête, ses épaules furent alors prise de légers spasmes, ses mains tremblaient et de chaude. larmes tombèrent des ces yeux caché par sa frange sombre. Les larmes coulant le long des joues de son ancienne élève. Yoruichi qui observait la dispute arriva et posa une main sur le bras de Soi Fon.

-Lâche le. Fit calmement la femme chat.

-Yoruichi-sama ?! Fit la jeune femme étonné elle n'avait pas sentie sa présence.

Elle lâcha ensuite l'homme. Et se détourna de son ancien maître, pour cacher ces larmes, sa faiblesse.

-Tu n'es pas blessé Kisuke ? Demanda Yoruichi.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Lui répondit l'homme avec un large sourire. Ça devait arriver un jours. Repris il.

-Sûrement... Répondit la Shihôin.

-Soi Fon, calme toi.. Fit elle doucement en se tournant vers cette dernière. Yoruichi s'approcha, et posa une main sur l'épaule de Soi Fon. Ne pleure pas… Fit Yoruichi d'une voix douce et rassurante. Kisuke sortie alors silencieusement de la pièce, avec un léger sourire doux sur son visage.

-Excusez moi... Fit Soi Fon en essuyant ses yeux. Mais avant qu'elle eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, elle était prise dans l'étreinte chaleureuse et rassurante de son ancien maître, sa tête contre l'épaule chaude de Yoruichi. La femme à la peau tan posa une main sur la tête et le dos de sa petite abeilles. Elle lui caresse doucement le dos.

-Ne t'en fait pas... Laisse toi aller… Fit Yoruichi d'une voix douce à peine audible. Près de l'oreille de la jeune fille.

Soi Fon fût choqué par les mots de la noble. Mais rapidement le sentiment était trop fort pour la femme au cheveux de jais. Elle s'écroula au sol toujours dans les les bras rassurant de son ancien commandant. Elle serra le corp de Yoruichi, alors que de chaudes larmes coulait le long de ces joues. Pour venir mouiller les vêtement orange, au niveau de l'épaule de Yoruichi. Sont corp fut pris par de légers hoqueters, tout en resserrant son emprise sur la femme à la peau matte. Comme si elle ne voulais pas la laisser partir cette fois.

Yoruichi sentit l'étreinte de sa protégée se resserrer sur elle et son corp tremblé, alors qu'elle entendant de petit sanglot venir de la jeune capitaine. Elle commença doucement à caresser le dos frêle de la jeune fille, dans de légers cercles doux.

-Chut…. Murmura la femme au yeux dorée...Allons petite abeilles... Murmura Yoruichi d'une voix douce. Voir la jeune fille en sanglot, lui serra le coeur. C'est elle qui avait détruit son coeur. C'est elle la cause de cette douleur. Mais elle me pouvais plus rien faire, elle ne peux pas changer le passé, et même si elle le pouvait elle ne le ferais pas. Maintenant tout ce qu'elle peut faire, est d'être maintenant présente pour sa petite abeilles.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes la respiration de Soi Fon se calma, alors que ces tremblements disparaissaient, et que ces larmes s'arrêtèrent.

-Voilà… Fit Yoruichi d'une voix douce en continuant de lui caresser le dos.

Mais après l'excès de colère et de tristesse, les douleurs arrivèrent, la capitaine gémissait de douleur en posant son bras sur son ventre puis elle se plia de douleur. Que le sang coula doucement de cette dernière, elle vacilla en avant, avant de retomber sur l'épaule de Yoruichi, haletante, la femme au cheveux pourpre l'a rattrapa alors.

-Doucement. Fit Yoruichi d'une voix douce. Puis elle pris la jeune femme dans ces bras avant de la poser délicatement dans le lit et de s'asseoir sur le bord de ce dernier.

Soi Fon détestait sa faiblesse à ce moment là. Mais la douleur physique, mais surtout celle de son coeur l'affaiblissait. Elle était contente qu'il n'y avait que Yoruichi avec elle.

Les mains froides de Yoruichi, rencontrèrent le Kimono de la jeune capitaine, qui sursauts au contacte froid. Yoruichi ouvrit le haut de son gî, pour avoir accès à la blessure. Elle enleva délicatement les bandages ensanglantés. Avant de poser ses mains froides sur la blessure. Soi Fon grimaçant légèrement à la douleur lancinante du contacte.

-Détend toi Soi Fon… Fit doucement Yoruichi en commençant le Kiddo de soins.

La chaleur du kiddo se répandait doucement dans son ventre et sa poitrine, la douleur disparaissait lentement, la shinigami ce détendue alors lentement. Avant de sombrer dans les abysses du sommeille.

Yoruichi laissa, un léger et doux sourire apparaître sur ces lèvre en voyant la jeune fille endormi paisiblement. Elle avait l'air tellement fragile comme ça, avec son petit corp frêle. Une fois le kiddo fini, la femme au yeux dorée mis sa main sous la nuque de la jeune fille, et la releva délicatement en position assise, veillant à ne pas rouvrir la blessure. Soutenant le corp endormis de son ancienne élève avec un bras, et mettant un bandage propre avec l'autre. Une fois fini elle remis la jeune fille vers le bas. Et la couvra tendrement avec la couverture. Son instinct maternel pris le dessus et elle posa un doux baissé sur le front de la jeune fille endormis. Comme elle le fesait quand Soi Fon était plus jeune. Avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte.

-Je suis désolé. Murmura elle au niveau de la porte avant de sortir de la pièce.

Une fois à l'étage du dessous

-Je te jure... Soupira la femme à la peau mate.

-Elle me déteste toujours autant... Soupira Kisuke.

-Oui... Mais c'est normal, qu'elle porte une haine envers toi. Pour elle tu es la cause de mon départ il y a cents ans, ce qui d'un cotée, est normal.

-Oui. Mais elle devrait comprendre avec le temps je pense. Fit Kisuke avec un regard nostalgique.

Plus tard dans la soirée avant de se coucher, la femme au cheveux pourpre alla voir comment allait sa protégée Elle ouvrit silencieusement la porte en veillant à ne pas la réveiller. Puis pénétra dans la pièce sombre. La jeune fille dormait encore. Elle devait visiblement être épuisé par les événement survenue dans la journée. Elle sourit tendrement en voyant le visage paisible de la jeune capitaine. Ce fut l'un des rares moment où elle pu revoir l'ancienne Soi Fon. Sans son air froid et distant. Elle s'asseya doucement sur le bord du lit à côté de la jeune fille, Elle écouta sa respiration pour voir si elle était normal, puis posa sa main sur son front, voir si elle avait de la fièvre, et elle pris son pou. Elle soupira. Elle était rassuré. Il n'y avait aucune complication.

Beaucoup plus tard dans la nuit.

Soi fon se réveilla doucement. Il faisait déjà nuit dehors.

-J'ai dormi un bon moment. Pensa elle en se penchant vers la l'avant, en soutenant sa tête avec sa main.

-Je suis vraiment une idiote. Fit elle à voix basse. En claquant son poing dans le lit. Elle repensait au événements qui ont eu lieu le matin même.

Elle soupira et se releva douloureusement. A cette heures tout le monde dormait. Elle pris une feuille et un stylo sur le bureau à côté d'elle et écrivit un mot. Elle sortit ensuite par la fenêtre. Elle laissa le papier sur le lit, qu'elle avait soigneusement refait.

Le lendemain matin.

Yoruichi alla voir son ancienne élève. Elle entra dans la pièce. Mais cette dernière était vide. Le lit était fait. Il y avait juste un papier. Elle le pris et le lu.

«J'ai des choses à régler au Serentei, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à me reposer veuillez m'en excuser. Merci de votre hospitalité. Et Yoruichi-sama, veuillez m'excusez pour mon comportement de la veille.  
Soi Fon »

-Je te jure... Soupira Yoruichi.

Elle redescendit alors

-Qu'advint il de notre invité ? Demanda Kisuke avec un sourire comme à son habitude.

-Elle est partis, pour retourner au Serentei. Répondit Yoruichi en soupirant.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Rigola Kisuke

~Serentei~

Soi Fon était à ces quartiers.

-Quel est cette sensation ? Ce demanda Soi Fon perturber.

-Yosh ! Fit une voix qui fit sursauter la jeune capitaine

-Yo... Yo...Yoruichi-Sama ?! Que faite vous ici ?! Demanda Soi Fon étonné.

-Je suis venu voir comment tu te sentais. C'est pas gentille de partir comme ça. Répondit Yoruichi avec un sourire espiègle.

-Je vais bien. Merci de venir. Fit Soi Fon.

Yoruichi posa sa main sur le ventre de Soi Fon, qui eu un léger sursaut.

-Que..? Demanda Soi Fon étonné.

-Comment va ta blessure ? Elle ne te fait pas trop souffrir ? Demanda Yoruichi ayant perdu son sourire pour un air plus sérieux.

Elle reprit ses esprit et répondit

-Non ça va... Vous pouvez partir s'il vous plait, j'ai beaucoup de travaille. Fit Soi Fon en détournant son regard et en regardant le tas de papiers sur son bureau. Que remarqua aussi Yoruichi

-Très bien, j'étais venue voir comment tu allais et maintenant que c'est fait je peux y aller, mais prend soin de toi. Répondit la femme au yeux dorée en faisant un clin d'oeil. Après quoi elle partit.

-Quel était cette sensation... Elle a juste posé sa main et... pourtant... Je… Pensa la capitaine perturbé.

Soudain quelqu'un toqua à la porte. C'était un subordonné de la deuxième division. Il était venu faire son rapport

Plus tard

-Pourquoi je ne pense qu'à elle ... Ce demanda la capitaine. Puis elle décida d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin

-Coucou Soi Fon ! Fit Yoruichi avec un léger sourire.

-Que faite vous encore ici ? Demanda froidement Soi Fon sans daigner lever les yeux de ces documents.

-Rien de spécial. Répondit Yoruichi désemparé par le ton froid de Soi Fon.

-Vous pouvez partir alors. Fit froidement son ancienne élève.

\- Qu'est ce que tu a ? Demanda Yoruichi perplexe au comportement froid de la jeune femme au cheveux corbeau.

-Juste partez, maintenant. Fit froidement Soi Fon sans lever les yeux de ces papiers.

Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plus ^^ laissez un com svp merci et rdv au prochain chap ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Voila la suite désolé du long retard xD bonne lecture :3

Chapitre 3: Je ne peux pas.

-Partez, maintenant. Fit Soi Fon d'une voix froide, sans lever les yeux des ces papiers.

-Tu va bien? Demanda Yoruichi inquiète au comportement de la jeune femme au cheveux corbeau.

-Très bien et puis même si j'avais un problème. Ça ne vous regarde pas. Répondit froidement la capitaine.

-Si justement. Tu ne va pas bien. Et je le vois très bien. Dit moi ce qu'il y a. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Fit calmement Yoruichi en s'approchant.

Soi Fon se releva brusquement les poings serrés sur son bureau. Les yeux baissé. Yoruichi observa le moindre geste de la jeune fille. Essayant de trouver la moindre faille qui pourrait trahir ses émotions. Mais la jeune fille était doué pour cacher le moindre petit geste qui pourrait la trahir.

-Partez ! Fit elle en haussant le ton. Mais toujours les yeux baissé.

Yoruichi soupira. Elle ne pourra rien tirer de la petite capitaine tant qu'elle est dans cette état.

-Très bien, si tu ne veux pas en parler. Mais sache que tu peux venir me parler quand tu veux. Fit Yoruichi en soupirant puis elle tourna les talons et partit.

Yoruichi retourna alors dans le monde humain. Une fois à la boutique elle alla dans sa chambre, elle se coucha dans son lit et regarda le plafond, plongé dans ses pensées. Elle se remémora la scène de la dernière heure. Qu'était il arrivé pour qu'elle soit dans cette état. Mais elle pensa que laissé le temps agir était mieux.

Pov Soi fon

Je faisais ma paperasse habituel comme tout les jours. Mais je n'arrivait pas à me concentrer. Mon esprit était trop occupé. Par ce sentiment. Je ne peux pas. C'est tout bonnement impossible. Pas elle. Mais soudain je fut coupé de mes pensés par le son de ma porte qui s'ouvre. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui entre sans se présenter ou même frappé à la porte. Yoruichi-sama.

-Coucou Soi Fon ! Fit Yoruichi avec un léger sourire.

-Oh non pas elle, pourquoi maintenant. C'Est le seul moment où je vraiment être seul. Pensais je

-Que faite vous encore ici ? Demande ai je froidement. Je ne levait pas les yeux vers elle. Ses yeux d'or je ne peux pas les regarder.

-Rien de spécial. Répondit Yoruichi désemparé par le ton froid de Soi Fon.

-Vous pouvez partir alors. Il était tout bonnement impossible qu'elle reste ici plus longtemps. Mon coeur me fait mal. Pourquoi ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu a ? Demanda elle perplexe a mon comportement froid.

-Juste partez maintenant. Je ne levait toujours pas les yeux vers elle. Je n'étais pas prête à affronter le regard de la seule personne au monde qui peux me rendre si faible.

-Tu va bien? Demanda Yoruichi d'un ton inquiète.

-Très bien et puis même si j'avais un problème. Ça ne vous regarde pas. Répondit dis je froidement. Je serra les dents, comme un petit pincement de culpabilité a poignardé mon coeur en entendant la voix inquiète de mon ancien maître.

-Si justement. Tu ne va pas bien. Et je le vois très bien. Dit moi ce qu'il y a. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Fit elle calmement en s'approchant de moi. Elle me connais trop bien. Mais je ne peux pas lui en parlé. Elle me haïrait.

Je me relève brusquement les poings serrés sur mon bureau. Les yeux toujours baissé. Yoruichi m'observa, elle essayait de lire le moindres gestes qui pourrait trahir mes émotions. Mais j'ai appris à cacher le moindre petit signe qui pourrait me trahir. Je suis un maître en l'art de paraître froid. Je suis un assassin.

-Partez ! Dis je en haussant le ton. Mais toujours les yeux baissé, si je la regarde elle lirait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Il faut vraiment qu'elle parte. Je souffre tellement. Mon coeur me serre tellement. J'ai besoin d'être seul tant que je n'ai pas fait un point sur moi même. Je l'entendit soupirer

-Très bien, si tu ne veux pas en parler. Mais sache que tu peux venir me parler quand tu veux. Non justement je ne peux pas.

J'entendis la porte se fermer. Je me suis rassise. En regardant par la fenêtre. La douleur s'apaisa mais ne disparue pas. Que m'arrive t'il ? Je suis désolé d'avoir été si froide. Mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas.

Pov Normal

Pendant les jours suivant Yoruichi n'arrivait pas à trouver Soi Fon. Celle ci l'évitait. Et en tant que chef de l'omitsuki quand ne voulait pas être dérangé elle le faisait comprendre. Il était impossible de la repéré. Même pour l'ex capitaine de la deuxième division.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a m'éviter ? Ce demanda Yoruichi perplexe

Dans l'après midi, la femme au cheveux pourpre se promenant dans les rue du Serentei. Par hasard mais surtout par chance elle croisa sa protégé. Elle allait enfin savoir si elle allait mieux.

-Hey, Soi Fon. Fit Yoruichi en s'approchant. Mais la jeune fille sursauta. Elle semblait ne même pas avoir remarqué la femme chat.

-Laissez-moi, Yoruichi-sama. Répondit cette dernière en l'ignorant.

-Non elle est toujours mal. Pensa Yoruichi. Cela commençait à vraiment l'inquiéter, que Soi Fon soit froide un jours cela peut arriver à tout le monde, mais maintenant plusieurs jours était passé. Et elle était toujours pas mieux au contraire.

Yoruichi attrapa d'une main ferme le poignet frêle de la jeune capitaine, celle-ci sursauta au contact.

-Lâchez moi. Fit elle froidement avec un regard de mort.

-Pourquoi ne veut elle pas me laisser tranquille ! Pensa la jeune capitaine

Yoruichi fut choqué par le regard que lui lança son ancienne élève. La seule fois où elle avait jamais vue ce regard était lors de leur combat. Ou la jeune femme la haïssait. Soi Fon devait vraiment être mal. Yoruichi vit dans ses yeux d'argents, de la souffrance, de la douleur, et surtout de la colère.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Yoruichi d'une voix calme, elle décida d'être directe et de jauger la réaction de la capitaine.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de m'expliquer. Fit elle en détournant le regard vers le sol.

-Regarde moi. Fit Yoruichi d'une voix douce.

Soi Fon ne répondit pas, elle regarda toujours le sol. Les poings serré

-Dit moi ce qu'il y a. tu peux me le dire, tu le sais bien. Fit Yoruichi d'une voix douce. Son coeur se serra en voyant la jeune fille souffrante.

-Pourquoi insiste elle tant. Pensa Soi fon

-Dit moi ce que tu a. Fit Yoruichi d'une voix encore plus douce.

-J'ai... J'ai peur de ce que je ressens...Avoua la capitaine d'une voix fébrile. Mais soudain elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire inconsciemment. Elle se réprimanda mentalement pour avoir été aussi faible. Elle se libéra brusquement de l'emprise de la femme au yeux dorée. Avant de partir d'un shumpo.

-Attend ! Fit Yoruichi. Mais elle décida de laisser partir, elle avait besoin d'être seule.

Du coté de Soi Fon

Après s'être assez éloigné. Elle s'appuya contre un mur. Elle posa une main sur son coeur et serra le tissu.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai..? Ce demanda la capitaine. Elle se sentait mal, son coeur battait rapidement. Ça ne peut pas être... Non impossible... Pensa elle.

Du côté de Yoruichi.

-Ces sentiments... La femme à la peau tan repensa au paroles de Soi Fon. Le fait de voir sa protégée comme ça l'inquiétait. Elle savait qu'elle même éprouvait des sentiments pour la jeune fille. De l'Amour. Un sentiment qui lui était inconnue jusque là. Mais qu'elle avait compris le jours où elle avait faillit la perdre. Mais elle n'avait jamais pensé l'avouer à sa petite abeille. Elle préférait se contenter de ce qu'elle avait que de risquer de tout perdre. Elle avait peur qu'en lui avouant ses sentiments la jeune fille prenne peur. Elle soupira puis décida d'aller lui parler.

Une fois Soi Fon rentré à ces quartier l'attendait Yoruichi.

-Encore toi. Fit Soi Fon. Son regard était sombre.

-Oui, je voudrais que tu m'explique. Fit elle avec regard sérieux. Il n'y avait aucune lueurs de taquinerie dans son regard. Elle attrapa le poignet de la jeune capitaine qui s'apprêtait à partir. Ne t'enfuis pas cette fois. Sa voix était douce. Son coeur était serré dans sa poitrine. Voir sa petite abeille dans cette état lui faisait mal. Pourquoi était elle comme ça ? Elle savait que ça avait un lien avec elle.

Le coeur de Soi Fon s'accéléra encore plus, la douleur devenait de plus en plus intenses.

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Répondit Soi Fon d'une voix froide pour masquer sa voix fébrile.

-Elle me haïra, elle aura honte de moi, je ne peux pas ! Fit la jeune capitaine intérieurement

La jeune fille au cheveux de jais arriva à se libérer de force de l'emprise de son ancienne maîtresse et partis dans ces quartier d'un shunpo. Elle s'asseyant dans son lit. Elle mis ses mains sur son visage en se penchant en avant. Elle détestait fuir. Ce n'est pas digne d'un capitaine. Mais la elle ne trouve pas d'autres solutions. Elle n'est pas encore prête à y faire face. Ce combat en elle était plus dure quel combat qu'elle aurait pu avoir contre un ennemi.

-C'est...impossible... Je ... Je ressens de l'amour... ? Je ne peux ..pas ...c'est… C'est impossible... Pas avec… Elle...Pensa la capitaine... Je ne pourrais jamais lui en parler… Pensa elle.

Une semaine plus tard, la capitaine de la deuxième division a à nouveau été envoyé sur terre. Elle n'était pas ravie mais n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne pouvait contredire les ordres.

~Sur terre~

Elle devait à nouveau s'occuper de l'élimination des hollow, elle y était envoyé en personne car il y aurait aussi un ennemie puissant. Trop puissant pour un shinigami normal. Justement pendant son chemin, elle croisa un homme étrange. Son reatsu était mi hollow mi shinigami

-Qui es tu ? Clama la capitaine de la deuxième division.

-Oh je suis repérée... Fit une voix inconnue. Un homme plutôt jeune au cheveux blond vénitien, au yeux rouge rubis, habillé de vêtements blanc immaculé, sortie de derrière les arbres.

Il attaqua alors soudainement la capitaine qui esquiva d'un saut en arrière, avant de se rattraper sur ces main et de donner un coup à l'homme qui bloqua l'attaque et la contra, envoyant la femme au yeux gris acier dans un arbre à proximité.

-Il est rapide. Pensa elle en reprenant son souffle. Elle pris son zampakuto dans son dos et le sortie de son fourreau.

-Pique tes ennemis jusqu'à la mort, Suzumebachi. Fit la capitaine puis un dard dorée apparut sur son bras et sa main droite.

Elle disparu d'un shumpo avant de réapparaître à côté du visage de l'arrancar et de l'envoyer valser. L'ennemi gemisa alors de douleur, Mais, soudain il disparut à son tour.

-Ou est t'il ? je ne ressent plus son reatsu. Pensa Soi Fon en se mettant dans une position défensive. Tous ces senses était en éveille. Soudain elle sentit un violent coup dans son estomac, lui vidant les poumon.

-Comment ?! Pensa elle en se relevant. Elle ne l'avait pas sentie, pas vue ni même entendue. Elle se remit en position défensive. Mais elle repris un coup dans les côtes. Lui causant une vive douleur.

-Merde. Je dois avoir des côtés cassé. Pensa elle a genou, une respiration lourde.

Soudain elle entendit un léger mouvement dans l'air.

-Le voilà ! Pensa elle. Puis elle sauta en arrière. Ce qui lui a permis d'esquiver le coup de l'homme. Mais elle sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de sa joue. Elle posa sa main et vit du sang sur cette dernière

-Il peut même masquer des armes. Pensa la jeune fille au yeux gris acier. Elle avait eu de la chance d'esquiver le coup sinon il aurait été fatale. Elle entendit un nouveau bruissement dans l"air venant de sa droite. Elle esquiva d'un saut sur sa gauche. Mais la lame avait réussi à lui entailler le bras. La blessure était plutôt profonde mais pas très grave. Elle entendit à nouveau un mouvement dans l'air elle ce mis en position offensive cette fois et dès qu'elle entendit le bruit assez près elle le frappa avec Suzumebachi.

Soudain l'homme réapparue en face d'elle. A une bonne dizaines de mètres.

-Tu est forte. Fit l'arrancar, une tache de sang hornais ces vêtements blanc, au centre de sa poitrine, ou ce trouvais un homonka

-Je te retourne le compliment. Fit cette dernière essoufflé avec un sourire. Elle enleva son haori et déchira ces manche.

-Shunko. Fit la femme au cheveux de jais. Soudain du vent l'entoura. Elle s'apprêtait à attaquer l'homme lorsque soudain son shunko disparue.

-Quoi ?! Pensa elle

-Tu te demande sûrement pourquoi. J'ai le pouvoir de contrôler le reatsu autours de moi. Voici pourquoi je peux me rendre invisible en combinant du kido avec mon pouvoir. Je fait disparaître tout le reatsu autours de moi. Et c'est ce que je vien de faire avec toi. J'ai effacé le reatsu de ton sort. Fit il avec un sourire sombre.

Elle se sentit soudainement faible.

-J'ai aussi fait disparaître quasiment toutes tes réserves de reatsu mais il serait dommage de te tuer si vite.. Fit l'homme au cheveux vénitien. Je ne vous ai même pas demander votre nom capitaine. Mais ce ne sera pas là peine. Vous allez mourir. Mais retenez le nom de l'homme qui vous aura supprimé, mon nom, Hazuki.

Soudain Hazuki l'attaqua à nouveau mais elle était trop faible pour esquiver. La lame traversa alors sa poitrine. Elle tomba à genoux. L'homme leva son épée en direction de la femme blessée.

-Votre fin est proche capitaine.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4:**_

 _Soudain Hazuki l'attaqua à nouveau mais elle était trop faible pour esquiver. La lame traversa alors sa poitrine. Elle tomba à terre. L'homme leva son épée en direction de la femme blessée._

-Votre fin est proche capitaine.

 _Soudain une petite silhouette s'approcha, elle tira avec un canon, ce que l'homme ne pu esquiver. Il s'agissait d'une petite fille._

-Qui es tu ? _Demanda Soi Fon choqué_

-Mon nom est Ururu. _Fit la fillette au cheveux de jais. Elle portait d'une jupe rose à pois blanc, un tee-shirt, et deux petite couettes._

-Pars d'ici tu va être blessé ! _Fit la capitaine de la deuxième division en se relevant difficilement. Une main sur sa blessure._

-Ne vous en faite pas pour ça, j'ai été entraîné au combat par Urahara. _Rétorqua la filette._

-Urahara ?! _Demanda Soi Fon étonné, debout appuyé contre un arbre, du sang coulant le long de ses lèvres._

-Oui je viens du magasin de Kisuke Urahara.

-Peut importe, tu n'a rien à faire la ! Va t'en ! Ordonna la capitaine.

Soudain l'homme mi shinigami mi hollow attaqua Ururu.

-Merde. _Jura la capitaine appuyer contre un arbre elle essaya de faire un shumpo, mais sont reatsu était tellement faible qu'elle n'y arriva pas_.

 _La petite fille esquiva et envoya valser l'homme. Soi Fon fut étonné par les réflexe de la fillette_

-Désolé petite fille mais je refuse de tuer une enfant. Même en tant qu'arrancar je ne le peux. _Fit Hazuki avec un air triste. Il se rendit invisibles, et alla et donna un coup de poing dans le ventre de la fillette, qui ne pu esquiver et perdit connaissance. L'homme la posa ensuite délicatement par terre puis regarda la capitaine._

-À vous capitaine. _Soudain il l'attaqua_

-Suzumebachi ! _Cria la capitaine, puis elle planta sa lame dans le corp de l'arrancar une vitesse que l'homme ne lui soupçonnais pas vue ses blessures.  
_  
-Bien joué shinigami. _Fit l'homme, mais il attrapa la lame dans sa main, l'empêchant d'atteindre sa cible. Soi Fon se libéra de l'emprise de l'arrancar au yeux rubis. Puis elle utilisa une technique de dédoublement et frappa l'homme une deuxième fois avec suzumebashi. Avant qu'il n'ait le tant de disparaître._

-Nigeki Kesatsu.

-Quoi ?! Une technique de dédoublement ?! _Fit Hazuki étonné. Il s'eccroule au sol et s'envola en poussières_

Soi Fon repris son souffle et regarda ensuite la jeune fille.

-Je n'ai pas de choix je vais l'emmener au magasin d'Urahara. _Pensa la jeune capitaine._ Même si cela signifie devoir voir Yoruichi. _Soupira elle._

 _Après quoi Soi Fon pris la fillette dans ces bras et se dirigea vers le magasin d'Urahara. Après tout cette petite fille lui avait sauvé la vie. Avant d'arriver Soi Fon banda rapidement ces plaied et mis son haori qu'elle avait enlevé précédemment._

 _Une fois arrivé elle toqua puis Yoruichi et Kisuke ouvrit la porte. Kisuke remarqua Ururu dans les bras de Soi Fon. Cette dernière ne regarda pas Yoruichi._

-Ururu ! _Fit l'homme blond étonné et inquiet._

-Ne vous en faite pas elle est juste inconsciente. _Elle donna ensuite la fillette a Urahara._

-Que faisait t'elle avec toi ? _Demanda t il_

-Elle m'a aidé pendant un combat. _Répondit elle frustré par le fait d'avoir été aidé._

-Je vois merci Capitaine Soi Fon. _Puis il rentra à l'intérieur avec Ururu_

-Tu es blessé ? _Demanda Yoruichi inquiète au vue du sang sur le kimono de la jeune femme ._

-Non ce sang n'est pas le mien mais celuis de l'ennemie. _Répondit froidement Soi Fon en ne regardant pas la femme à la peau matte dans les yeux. Mais soudain la respiration de la capitaine devint laborieuse. Ce que remarqua Yoruichi._

-Ne me ment pas. _Fit calmement Yoruichi, voyait que la femme allait s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre._

-Ça ne- _Soudain Soi Fon eu une violente quinte de toux. Elle s'agenouilla et mis une main sur sa poitrine et l'autre devant sa bouche. Du sang coula de cette dernière._

 _Yoruichi se mit alors rapidement à genou devant elle._

-Laisse moi !- _Elle ne pu finir sa phrase que la toux recommença, puis du sang se mit à couler de sa blessure_.

-Tu aurais dû me dire que tu étais blessé petite sotte ! _Fit la femme à la peau tan, inquiète.  
_  
Soudain la capitaine s'écroula, rattraper par Yoruichi. Elle l'a pris alors dans ses bras, et l'emmena dans une pièce avant de l'asseoir sur une chaise. La toux de cette dernière était légèrement calmé, mais sa respiration était de plus en plus laborieuses, faible et rapide. Elle commençait à perdre connaissance, complètement appuyé contre le dossier de la chaise et affaiblie _. La noble ce mis à genou devant cette dernière._

-Soi Fon, reste avec moi d'accord. _Fit la femme au yeux dorée, en tapotant doucement la joue de la jeune femme.  
_  
 _Soi Fon rouvrir légèrement les yeux. Et la femme au cheveux violet lui fit un sourire rassurant. Yoruichi ouvrit ensuite le kimono de Soi. Son coeur battait de plus en plus lentement. Ce que remarqua Yoruichi. Elle enleva ensuite les bandage et fit une grimace à la vision de la blessure._

-Ton poumon semble avoir été transpercé... Prend de profondes inspirations et respire doucement.

 _Puis elle posa ces mains sur sa blessure et émit une lumière verte. Soi Fon avait une respiration de plus en plus saccadé et de plus en plus rapide et courte. Ce que remarqua la femme chat_

-Calme toi Soi Fon, respire lentement. _Fit Yoruichi d'une voix douce et calme. En regardant le visage fatigué de son ancienne élève._  
 _  
Soi Fon souffrait de plus en plus, la douleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable à chaque inspiration, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, elle perdait lentement connaissance, elle se laissa aller et ferma les yeux. Ce que remarqua son ancien maître._

-C'est bientôt fini ne t'en fait pas. _Lui fit la femme au yeux dorée. En tapotant doucement sur la joue de son ancienne élève_. Reste avec moi. _Fit elle d'une voix calme mais sec. Soi Fon fatigué rouvrit péniblement les yeux._

-Voilà, reste avec moi, d'accord. _Fit elle avec un léger sourire rassurant. Soi fon s'énervait intérieurement, pour être soignée par la femme qu'elle ne pouvait plus regardé en face. Mais vue son état elle n'y prêtait pas plus attention que ça, elle avait les idées embrouillées par l'épuisement et la douleur._

 _Soi Fon la regarda les yeux mis clos la tête penché sur le côté. Elle était terriblement fatigué_

-Tu devrais commencé à te sentire mieux. _Lui fit son ancien maître d'une voix calme  
_  
 _Au fur et à mesure que Yoruichi la soignait elle souffrait de moins en moins, sa respiration et les battements de son coeur redevenait normal et la fatigue s'atténua._

-Voilà j'ai fini. Ta blessure et quasiment complètement refermé. _Fit Yoruichi avec un léger sourire en se relevant._

-Merci... Yoruichi... sama... _Fit la jeune femme encore essoufflé._

 _Yoruichi s'approcha et se remit à genou devant la chaise de la capitaine qui se mit à rougir et à détourna le regard_.

-Tu sais je ne suis pas aveugle. J'ai remarqué ton comportement ces dernier temps, je sais que ton mal être à un rapport avec moi. _Fit elle d'une voix douce et calme avec un regard protecteur._

-Vous saviez ?! _Demanda Soi Fon étonné  
_  
-Oui, pourquoi ne veux tu pas me dire ce que tu a sur le coeur ? _Demanda elle calmement_

-Mais. .Je... Je... _Soudain des larmes apparaissèrent dans le coin de ses yeux, des larmes retenue pendant si longtemps, puis coulèrent le long de ses joues pâles._

 _Yoruichi essuya alors les larmes avec le dos de sa main, d'un mouvement doux._

-Pourquoi tu ne me dit pas ce qui te tracasse tellement ? _Demanda elle d'un ton doux. En essuyant les larmes de la jeune fille._

-Je ne peux pas ! Parce que vous me haïrez ! _Cria t elle les yeux fermé_. Vous êtes noble, chef et héritière de la famille Shihõin, et je ne peux pas, moi une simple capitaine. _Fit elle d'une voix febrille._

 _Yoruichi la regarda tristement_.

-J'aimais je ne te haïrait, jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir, tu es toi aussi chef du clan Fon, tu es capitaine, nous somme égale. _Mais elle fut interrompu par Soi Fon._

-Non ! Je ne serais jamais égale avec l'héritière d'une des quatres plus grande famille noble du Serentei. Nous vivons dans deux monde différent il est impossible... vous... vous méritez tellement mieux que moi... Même si je le voulais je ne le pourrais pas... Mais... Mais... _La voix de Soi Fon se brisa_... Mais je vous aime Yoruichi-sama... Si vous le souhaitez je peux disparaître à tout jamais de votre vue si vous avez honte de moi après ce que je viens de dire... _Ces larmes redoublèrent d'intensité_... Je veux juste une réponse... Même si après ça vous me haïssez... S'il vous plaît ... Je vous aime... _Elle s'écroula au sol en larmes. Elle s'attendait à une réprimande ou même pire mais rien ne vint._

 _Yoruichi la regarda tristement, avant de mettre ces bras autour de la jeune fille effondré, et de la serré contre elle dans une étreinte chaleureuse et réconfortante_

 _Soi Fon fut choqué du geste. Ce qui ne fit qu'empirer ces larmes. Yoruichi posa une main sur la tête de la jeune fille, de façon à ce que le visage de la jeune fille soit enfouie contre elle. Et avec l'autre elle caressa doucement le dos tremblant de Soi Fon._

-Chut... Ne te retient pas... _Fit elle d'une voix douce près de l'oreille de la jeune fille, en continuant de caresser le dos de la jeune fille qui pleurait toute les larmes de son corp._

-Vous… Vous ne me haïssez pas .. ? Fit elle d'une voix sanglotante

 _Yoruichi lui fit un signe négatif de la tête._

-Jamais je ne pourrais te haïr. C'est plutôt moi qui ne te mérite pas après tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Mais tu m'a à chaque fois pardonné. Jamais je ne te laisserais à nouveau seule comme je les fait... Moi aussi, je t'aime ma petite abeille...

 _La jeune fille au cheveux de jais fut choqué par les paroles de Yoruichi. Elle mit alors ses bras dans le dos de Yoruichi et la serra, ces pleures on alors empirer. Un mélange de soulagement, de douleur, de joie et de peur._

 _Après plusieurs minutes elle se calma enfin. Elle resta dans les bras de Yoruichi jusqu'à être complètement calmer. Son étreinte était tellement rassurante et agréable. Elle se sépara enfin de Yoruichi et la regarda dans ces yeux dorée. Elle pouvait y voir la sincérité de ces sentiment. Et Yoruichi pouvait elle aussi voir la sincérité des sentiments de sa petite abeille dans ces yeux gris acier. Elle avait été tellement soulagé de savoir que ses sentiments était réciproque._

 _Yoruichi embrassa alors Soi Fon d'un tendre baissé. Cette dernière était choquée mais ne résista pas, au contraire. Ces larmes revenaient mais cette fois ci de joie. Yoruichi arrêta son baissé et la regarda._

-Yoruichi-sama. .. _Murmura la jeune fille d'une voix fébrile._

-Chut... Je sais ... _Répondit Yoruichi d'une voix douce en posant sa main sur la joue de Soi Fon, en essuyant ces larmes.  
_  
 _Yoruichi pris la capitaine dans une étreinte chaleureuse et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Celle ci épuisé par son combat et ses blessures, s'endormit. Yoruichi la regarda et ne pu retenir un léger sourire doux. Elle brossa délicatement les cheveux du front de la jeune fille, et y déposa un léger baissé tendre. Puis elle pris doucement la jeune fille dans ses bras et la porta alors dans sa chambre, puis la coucha dans son lit. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle et caressa doucement les cheveux de jais de cette dernière. Quand soudain Kisuke entra._

-Comment va t'elle ? _Demanda t'il_

-Ces blessures étaient graves, mais je les ait complètement soigné, comme tu le vois elle se repose maintenant. _Fit Yoruichi en regardant la jeune fille endormis, puis elle se leva sans un bruit, et sortit de la pièce._

-Je suis heureux pour vous. _Fit Kisuke avec un large sourire._

-Tu le sais alors? _Demanda Yoruichi calmement._

-Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Ça restera entre nous.

 _Cette dernière soupira, après tout elle ne pouvait rien à cacher à son intelligence._

 _Plus tard Yoruichi retourna dans sa chambre pour voir comment allait sa protéger. Mais elle remarqua que la respiration de cette dernière était irrégulier et haletant, et elle semblait souffrir, son sommeil était très agitée. Elle posa sa main sur le front de cette dernière. Puis elle fronça les sourcils._

-Elle est brûlante. _Pensa t'elle. Et puis la blessure de la jeune fille devait la faire souffrir._

 _Elle se leva et partie avant de revenir avec un médicament anti douleurs, et qui fera baisser sa fièvre._

-Soi Fon… _Fit elle doucement en posant sa main sur l'épaule de cette dernière. Mais celle ci, trop faible, ne réagisa pas. Mais il fallait lui faire prendre ce médicament. Yoruichi soupira faiblement, puis pris le flacon en main et en mis alors une petite quantité dans sa bouche, elle plaça un bras sous les cheveux de la jeune fille, et releva sa tête, puis elle l'embrassa de façon à lui faire avaler le médicament. Celle-ci l'avala, Yoruichi la remise ensuite délicatement dans le lit. Puis elle se redressa_.

-Elle devrait aller mieux maintenant. _Pensa elle, ensuite elle posa un tissu humide sur le front de sa petite abeille avant de quitter la pièce._

 _Quelques heures plus tard elle retourna dans la chambre, elle constata que la fièvre avait baissé, que son souffle était redevenu stable et calme, et qu'elle semblait s'être calmé. son sommeil était redevenu calme Elle reposa un tissu humide sur le front de sa protégé puis répartie_

 _Le lendemain matin_.

 _Soi Fon ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle se releva lentement et vit Yoruichi endormis, la tête entre ses bras, sur le lit. Elle lui caressa alors doucement les cheveux ce qui réveilla cette dernière._

 _A suivre ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai plus publier et je m'en excuse vraiment mais j'avais carrément oublié de publier ici X) mais je vais rattraper mon retard par apport à l'autre site promis. Je suis désolée si cette histoire est mauvaise, mais ça fait plus d'un ans que je l'ai écrite. Bonne lecture**_

 _ **Chapitre 5: Happy end**_

 _Soi Fon ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle se releva lentement et vit Yoruichi endormis, la tête entre ses bras, sur le lit. Elle lui caressa alors doucement les cheveux, ce qui réveilla cette dernière._

-Enfin réveiller petite abeille.. _Fit elle en s'étirant._

-Ah, Yoruichi-sama, désolé je ne voulais pas vous réveiller. _Fit elle en rougissant, et en détournant le regard._

-Ne t'en fait pour ça, comment tu te sens ? _Fit Yoruichi d'une voix douce, avec un léger sourire tout aussi doux que sa voix._

-Bien merci. _Puis elle s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de reprendre._ Je suis désolé pour hier... _Fit Soi Fon en baissant sa tête sa frange masquait ces yeux_.

-Tu n'a pas à t'excuser pour quoi que ce soit. Fit _la femme à la peau matte, en posant sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille au cheveux corbeau._

-Si, j'ai fuis, j'ai été désagréable avec vous et Je vous ai menti tout ce temps... _Fit Soi Fon d'une voix fébrile, en serrant les draps._

-Soi fon… _soupira Yoruichi._ C'est normal, tu es jeune, et encore immature dans certains domaines, tu ne savais, pas comment interprété ce sentiment. Tu n'a pas à t'en faire pour ça. _Fit Yoruichi d'un ton calme et doux, son regard se posa sur le regard d'acier, et ses yeux s'adoucissent_

-mais...

-Pas de mais quand je dit que tout va bien, c'est que tout va bien.

-...merci… _Sa petite successeur releva la tête, des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues._

 _Yoruichi caressa alors les cheveux de son ancienne élève. Elle s'asseya sur le bord du lit, et l'a pris dans une étreinte chaleureuse et réconfortante jusqu'à que les hoquetai du son petit corp de la jeune fille se calmèrent, et que ses sanglots s'arrêtèrent. Elle éloigna doucement la jeune fille de sont corp. Puis la regarda et releva son menton puis l'embrassa tendrement. Soi Fon approfondi alors le baissé. Elles se séparèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux, il n'y avait pas besoin de paroles leur regard exprimait tout. Après quoi la jeune fille essaya de se relever et sortit du lit, d'abord elle vacilla et fut rattraper par Yoruichi_

-Tu es sur que tu peux te lever ? _Demanda Yoruichi inquiète, en soutenant la jeune capitaine._

-Oui, ne vous en faite pas. _Répondit elle en se redressant_.

 _Puis elle réessaya elle était faible, mais tenait quand même debout. La femme à la peau tan resta quand même sur ses gardes près à rattraper la jeune fille faible à tout moment. Elles sortirent de la pièce et virent Kisuke_

-Tien Soi Fon, tu est déjà en état de te lever ? _Demanda ce dernier_.

-Bien sur. _Répondit elle froidement_

-Tant mieux. _Fit le marchand avec un sourire sur le visage_

 _Soi Fon ne répondit pas_.

-Toute mes félicitations Soi Fon, je suis content que tu ait enfin franchis le pas, je suis heureux pour vous deux. _Fit il avec un large sourire._

-Comment !? _Demande Soi Fon choquée elle était complètement rouge._

-Je vous ai vue hier. _Répondit il avec un sourire._

-Espèce de ! _Fit Soi Fon en rage, énervée et complètement gênée._

-Calme toi Soi Fon. _Fit Yoruichi avec un léger sourire en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de son ancienne élève_.

-Houla doucement je ne veux nullement offensé, ne sois pas gênée, l'amour et un sentiment humain. _Fit Kisuke avec un sourire sincère._

 _Soi Fon grogna, puis serra les poings et les dents._

 _Yoruichi attrapa le poignet de Soi Fon et s'éloigna de Kisuke avant qu'elle le frappe._

-Calme toi, tu n'est pas en état pour ça. _Fit elle avec un regard sérieux mais doux, envers sa petite protégée._

-Mais. _Rétorqua elle. Mais en voyant le regard de la femme au yeux dorés elle se résigna._ Très bien, excusez moi… _Souffla Soi Fon gênée_.

-Tu es tellement mignonne quand tu rougis. _Fit Yoruichi avec un sourire taquin._

-Yoruichi-sama ! _Cria elle encore plus rouge ._

 _Yoruichi rigola alors_.

-Merci ma petite abeille. _Fit Yoruichi d'une voix douce. Son sourire taquin avait disparue pour un sourire sincère_. Tu sais Soi, j'ai des sentiments pour toi depuis un moment, après que j'ai failli te perdre. Mais je ne voulais pas te l'avouer de crainte que tu en ai peur. _Fit elle avec un léger sourire triste._

-Yoruichi...Je... _Fit Soi Fon avec les larmes au yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler, les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, ses respirations devenaient plus courte et rapide, ce que bien évidemment, remarqua Yoruichi._

-Chut.. _Ce n'est pas la peine de te forcer, si tu n'arrive pas à le dire. Fit la jeune femme au cheveux pourpre en passant une main sur la joue pâle de la jeune shinigami_

 _Yoruichi embrassa Soi Fon, qui aquiesa ce baissé. Yoruichi réclamait sur les lèvres de la jeune capitaine, l'entrée dans sa bouche, qu'elle lui accorda en ouvrant légèrement ses lèvres, la laissant pénétrer à l'intérieur d'elle. Soi fon, approfondie la baissé avec passion mais douceure. Puis elles se séparèrent et se regardèrent dans le yeux._

-Yoruichi-sama... je vous aime... _Fit Soi Fon en regardant dans ses yeux d'or_

-Je t'aime ma petite abeille.

 _Puis Soi Fon posa sa main pâle sur la joue matte de son amante, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, se releva légèrement et l'embrassa tendrement. Yoruichi fut légèrement étonné par l'initiative de sa petite abeille. Mais elle en était heureuse. Soi Fon mis mes bras autour de la nuque de la femme au yeux dorés, s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux pourpre. Yoruichi, elle, plaça ses bras autours de la taille mince de sa petite protégée. Toute en approfondissant le baisé.._

-Merci Yoruichi-sama. _Fit Soi Fon avec un sourire sincère, une fois séparée._

\- Merci à toi petit abeilles. _Fit Yoruichi avec un regard doux et affectueux. Elle brossa les cheveux de la jeune fille dernière son oreille, et deposa tendre baissé sur le front de cette dernière. Puis elle mis ses bras autours de la taille mince de la jeune capitaine et l'attira contre elle, plaçant ses cheveux corbeau au creux de son coup. Elle restèrent comme cela pendant plusieurs longues minutes.  
_  
-Je suis désolé Yoruichi-sama, mais je dois retourner au Serentei. _Fit la jeune femme au cheveux de jais en s'éloignant et en regardant dans les yeux dorée de son amante. Une lueur triste dans son regard d'argent_

-Je comprend, ne t'en fait pas. Fit _Yoruichi, en posant sa main sur les cheveux de sa protégée_. On se reverra. _Fit la femme à la peau mate avec un regard doux. Mais elle pouvait voir de la crainte dans les yeux de la petite capitaine_

 _Yoruichi s'approcha, elle posa sa mains sur la joues pâle de la jeune fille, et la regarda dans les yeux, son regard était sincère, doux et tendre._

-Qui à t'il Soi ? _Murmura elle d'une voix douce à la jeune fille. Les yeux de cette dernière commencèrent à s'emplirent de larmes. Qui roulait librement le long de ses joues._

-S'il vous plaît, ne …. Ne m'abandonnez pas à nouveau. Ne me laissez pas seule une seconde fois... _Sanglota elle. La douleur et la crainte lisible dans ses yeux_ , _elle tomba à genoux, sanglotant silencieusement, tête baissé vers le sol. La peur resurgit en elle lorsqu'elle pensait qu'elle devait se séparer de la femme qu'elle aime, sans savoir si elle pourra la revoir, sans être certain qu'elle ne partira pas à nouveau soudainement, sans un mots, sans un au revoir._

 _Yoruichi la regarda tristement, elle se doutait bien que la souffrance qu'elle avait créé à la jeune fille, lors de son départ était toujours bien présente, les blessures et cicatrices qu'elle avait créé le serait pour toujours. Elle ne s'en remettra jamais complètement. Elle comprenait la crainte de la jeune fille. La peur d'être à nouveau abandonné, la peur de se retrouver à nouveau seule, sauf que cette fois ci, si cela arrivait, elle ne sans remettrait jamais. Plus jamais elle ne la fera souffrir à nouveau. Elle se mit à genou en face de sa protégée, puis releva son menton délicatement avec son index et son pouce la regardant dans les yeux. Un regard sincère se reflétait dans ses orbes d'or_

-Plus jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, je ne te laisserais plus jamais seule, je serais toujours la pour toi, je serait toujours à tes côtés, même si cela doit me coûter la vie. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, tu es tout pour moi, sans toi je ne serais rien. Plus jamais je te ferait souffrir.

 _Soi Fon la regarda elle aussi dans les yeux, les yeux embrumée par les larmes._

-Promettez le….s'il vous plaît... Promettez le moi. _Fit elle d'une voix fébrile en fermant les yeux. Elle les rouvrit en sursaut, lorsqu'elle sentie un main sur sa joue. Yoruichi la regarda d'un regard sincère, un sourire doux ornant ses lèvres._

-Soi... je te le promet, je le promet sur ma vie, même si ça doit me la coûter, je ne t'abandonnerai plus jamais petite abeille. Je te le promet. _Murmura elle en brossant doucement les cheveux de la jeune fille derrière son oreille, et en déposant un doux baissé sur son front_. _Elle savait très bien elle, comme Soi Fon, qu'elle avait rompue sa promesse dans le passé, sa promesse que Soi sera toujours à ses côtés pour la protégée, mais malgré tout, sa petite abeille lui accordait à nouveau sa confiance, et elle comptait bien ne plus jamais la perdre à nouveau. Plus jamais briser sa promesse._

 _Soi Fon pouvait lire tout cela dans ses yeux, sans un mots, juste son regard, elle se sentait soulagé, un horrible poids à été levée de ces épaules, une crainte enfouis en elle, disparue. Ses larmes se transformèrent en larmes de soulagement et de joie. Yoruichi lui fit un sourire sincère et conduisa la jeune fille dans une étreinte tendre. Elle plaça un léger baissé sur ces cheveux et resta dans cette position, la tête de sa petite ex-subordonnée, au creux de son coup. Elle caressa son dos et ses cheveux doucement. Traçant de petits cercles sur sa peau pâle_. 

-Chuuuut… _Souffla Yoruichi d'une voix douce._ Je suis la, et je serais toujours la….

 _Soi Fon ferme le yeux, se laissant envahir par la chaleur apaisante. Mettant ces bras dans le dos de la femme qu'elle aimait plus que tout._

-Merci… Merci Yoruichi-sama. _Murmura la jeune capitaine. Après plusieurs minutes elle se sépara de la femme a la peau tan. Cette dernière plaça son front contre celuis de la jeune fille a la peau pâle._

 _-_ Merci à toi petite abeille _. Murmura elle d'une voix douces. Puis leurs fronts se séparèrent et leur lèvres s'approchèrent, jusqu'à ce touché. Yoruichi plaça ses mains derrière la tête de Soi fon, mettant ses mains dans ces cheveux de jais, pour approfondir leur baissé. Soi Fon, elle, plaça ses mains autours du coup de la femme au yeux dorés. Leur baissé à été le plus passionnée mais aussi le plus tendre. Une fois séparé Yoruichi ce redress debout, Soi Fon essaya de se lever, mais l'effort brusque lui causa un pique de douleur au niveau de sa blessure, la faisant gémir et grimacé, l'empêchant de se relever. Yoruichi le remarqua et tenda sa main à la jeune fille pour l'aider à se relever. Cette dernière l'accepte timidement, et Yoruichi la tira vers le haut._

-Tu va bien _? Demanda Yoruichi_

 _-_ Oui Oui, ne vous faite pas, juste un léger moment d'inconfort. _Fit la jeune fille._

 _-_ Tant mieux alors. _Répondit elle soulagé._

-Bon, je dois y aller. _Fit Soi Fon en mettant son haori, son obi jaune et son zampakuto. Elle se dirigea vers la porte. Mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras autours de sa taille, et un corp dans son dos._

 _-Tu n'a pas oublié quelque chose ? Murmura Yoruichi d'une voix douce dans l'oreille de la jeune fille. Cette dernière sourit timidement et se tourna vers Yoruichi. Puis mit ses mains autours de son cou l'attira un peu plus bas, elle se plaça sur la pointes des pieds et l'embrassa doucement avant de ce séparées._

-Prend soin de toi, petite abeille. _Fit Yoruichi en regardant sa petite successeur d'un regard tendre.  
_  
-Bi... Bien sûr ! Balbutia la jeune femme en rougisant, puis après un dernier regard elle partie.

-Elle n'a pas changé. _Pensa Yoruichi avec un sourire triste. Toute ces années, de tristesse et de haine, le jours où elle et Soi Fon se sont battues, où sa petite abeille avait voulu la tuer de sang froid. Le jours où elle a pleuré dans ses bras en lui demandant pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas pris avec elle. Tous ces souvenires lui revenaient. Puis elle pensa au événements de ses deux derniers jours. Un sourire sincère apparaissait sur ces lèvres. Elle souffla et se dirigea vers le salon._

 _Soi Fon shumpota jusqu'au Seikaimon, un petite sourire sincère hornais ces lèvres, et ses yeux étaient emplis de bonheur pure._

 _~Fin~_


End file.
